Camp Rock story
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: Mithie doubts Shane's feelings for her and how she feels about herself. Warning: cutting involved, abuse of some kind. Sooner or later will be Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie Torres found herself running as fast as she could along the lake at Camp Rock.

Her face was streaked with tears and they kept flowing down her face. She turned around to see if Shane was still following her. He wasn't.

Mitchie fell to the ground and started sobbing into her palms.

You are probably wondering why Mithcie Torres would run away THE Shane Gray. Heck not even Mitchie knows. She looked at him and thought about how much they were different from each other like she had to work in the kitchen just to go to this camp and he was a rockstar in a band. He looked into her brown eyes and asked, "Whats wrong?'' She shook her head and said,"I'm sorry," then ran to where she was now.

The brunnette looked up sniffling trying to stop crying. "Come on Mitchie. Maybe your just doubting yourself. Maybe he doesn't care that your a dishwasher," she told herself.

Mitchie stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. She paced back and forth thinking.

She took a deep breath, made sure her face looked okay, and ran back to camp.

Shane stepped out of his hiding spot and looked at the running girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane walked back to the camp ground with his head full of thoughts. Did Mitchie like him? Did he like her? What might happen in the future with them? He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice out on the lake.

It was sad.

It was Mitchie.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
No more left  
To forget  
About us

But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us

But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Yeah  
Oooho

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget  
Us

But I saw where we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us

"HEY MITCHIE!" Shane yelled out to the singing brunette. BAD IDEA.

Mitchie jumped so high she fell out of her canoe.

She jumped out of the water and climbed back into her canoe before rowing back to the shore.

She walked over to Shane and whacked him on the arm. "Why did you do that for?" she asked.

Shane looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to tell you I kinda liked your song you sang," he said.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Well I...gotta go," she said and ran off.

"Wait," Shane yelled but was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie ran back to her cabin as fast as possible.

She ran into the cabin and took a deep breath to try and control her breathing. After all she just ran a couple miles without stopping.

Mitchie checked if anyone was in the room. No one was.

She started pacing and being the klutz she is she hit her left arm on a dresser.

She felt the pain course through her arm. She lifted her sleeve up. She ignored the scars on her arm.

Mitchie looked at her arm and remembered how to take away everything she was feeling.

She looked around the room and out the window making sure Tess, Ella, Peggy, or Shane weren't near.

She went to her bed and dug into her bag to find her small black case.

Mitchie grabbed the case and ran into the bathroom making sure to lock the door.

She opened the black case and it revealed blades and knives. She grabbed one.

Slowly she dragged it across her wrist. Small spots of blood showed.

Mitchie made 2 more cuts on her wrist before cleaning the blade and putting it away.

Then she wiped off her arm, put her sleeve down, closed the case and walked out of the room.

She hid her secret in her bag before walking to dinner.

(At Dinner)

Shane held the phone to his ear while talking to Nate on his way to dinner.

"Nate. I need some serious help here bud," he said.

Nate sighed though the phone before responding,"Shane, just talk to Mitchie maybe she will tell you why she keeps avoiding you."

Shane shook his head. "Maybe if I could be in the same room with her for more than 2 seconds that might work," he snapped.

"You know what? I don't have to help you. You do know that right," Nate retorted.

Shane sighed this time. "Sorry. Hey I have to go. It's time for dinner. It's taco night," Shane said goodbye to his bandmember.

Shane walked into the mess hall.

He looked around and saw Caitlyn by herself. He walked over to her table and sat down.

Caitlyn didn't notice she was on her laptop.

Shane nudged her. She turned. "Oh hey Shane. I didn't notice you," she and gave him a small hug.

Shane said hey back. "Hey Caitlyn. Why won't Mitche talk to me?" he asked her.

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "There she is. Why don't you ask her yourself, rockstar," she said pointing to Mitchie walking in the room.

Shane and Caitlyn both waved at Mitchie when she came in.

She walked over to the table with a plate of food and sat down.

Mitchie gave a fake smile that only Shane noticed was fake but decided to say anything.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed causing Shane to jump.

"What!" she said back just as loud as Caitlyn.

Caitlyn reached across the table and grabbed her left arm. Her white shirt had some blood soak through.

"What happened," Caitlyn asked. Mitchie shrugged looking a little nervous.

"I must of cut myself in the kitchen on accident and didn't notice," she fibbed.

Caitlyn nodded and went back to her laptop.

Shane though wasn't that convinced. 


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Mitchie stayed after to help clean.

When she finished she walked out and started to leave but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Mitchie turned around. It was Shane. And he didn't look happy.

"Shane let me go so I can," she said but was cut off by his hand.

"Mitchie, I'm not letting go until you tell me the truth about your arm," he told her.

"I told you," Mitchie said while trying to pry his hand off her arm.

"Oh yeah well if that is the truth then show me your arm," he said. "No," Mitchie told him.

Shane took a deep breath. "Mitchie. Please just show me your arm," Shane whispered.

Mitchie stopped moving and looked into his brown eyes to see they were filled were tears that were threatening to fall.

Shane let go of her arm and rolled the sleeve of her left arm up to reveal all the cuts on her arm.

He gasped. He wasn't excpecting this many on her arm. Just one or two not thirty.

"Mitchie...why?" he asked. Mitchie looked into his eyes.

She laughed cruelly. "Why? WHY!? You try living all your life being told your not pretty enough, or smart enough, or that you'll never suceed," she yelled at him jerking her arm away.

Shane looked at her, "Mitchie-"

"I'm not done. Do you know what its like to be beaten by your dad since you were 4 years old or to have to tend to your moms wounds when he throws boiling water on her and gives her third degree burns.  
Or how about being raped by your dad and his friends everytime he gets drunk which is practically every night," she yelled at him.

She looked at his shocked face and shook her head, "I didn't think so. Now leave me alone and don't treat me like i'm going to break down the rest of summer because i won't. I can take care of myself.  
I don't need a knight in shining armor." Then Mitchie walked away leaving Shane to take all her words in.

(Next day)

Shane woke up at 4 in the morning and walked around the camp grounds and walked over the mess hall.

He heard something inside so he listened.

"Dad. Why are you here?" a girl said.

"Why am I here? You worthless little piece of shit you better be a little more grateful that I came to see you in this dump you call a camp," a man said.

The girl stuttered trying to find words.

Shane heard a SMACK! Then he heard another person. It sounded like the cook, Mrs. Torres.

"Richard, we're on camp grounds. Someones going to hear you yelling," Connie said.

"I don't fucking care you whore," Richard yelled.

Shane stood up and carefully looked through a window and saw a grown man standing in the room and was shaking Mrs.Torres with all his might. She was crying. Then he started smacking her.

"Stop it. Please just stop it," the girl on the floor said. Her back was to the window.

Richard stop and turned to the girl. He grabbed her and threw her onto the table. Shane heard her gasp with pain. Her hair still shielding her face from sight.

Shane heard a belt buckle undo and a zipper. He also heard the girl whimper.

"Thats right you know whats going to happen you whore," the dad said. He grabbed the girls head so hard her hair flew out of her face

Shane's breath held in his chest. It was Mitchie.

Shane ran to his Uncle Brown's office knowing he'd be up. He ran in without knocking.

"Shane what are you doing here," Brown asked.

"Mitchie...Mrs. Torres...Mr.Torres...mess hall," Shane said trying to catch his breath.

"Mess hall. You want me to go to the mess hall," his uncle asked confused. Shane nodded quickly.

Shane grabbed his uncle and ran to the mess hall.

When they got in Mrs. Torres was wiping down the tables.

Mitchie and her dad were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Brown and..Shane. Why are you here so early?" she asked.

Brown looked at Shane then Connie and started to open his mouth when Shane opened his.

"Where is Mitchie and Mr.Torres?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie should be sleeping and my husband is at home. Why?" she asked.

Shane ran over to her. "May I see your upper arm please," Shane asked.

She rolled up her sleeve without thinking. A bruise in the shape of a handprint was there.

Shane looked at her and told her that he knew about her husband. Mrs. Torres started crying and fell onto a seat.

Brown walked over and started asking questions.

"What is going on? Did your husband do that to you? Is your husband here?" he asked.

Connie nodded to the last to questions unable to speak.

Shane was about to tell his uncle what he saw when he remembered something.

"MITCHIE" Shane exclaimed.

AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE THESE TWO CHAPTERS ARE ALL RIGHT. THIS ONE WAS KINDA HARD TO WRITE AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER FOR THIS ONE. RIGHT NOW IT IS LIKE 4 IN THE MORNING BUT HEY MY FANS ARE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME. SORRY FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH MY OTHER STORIES I AM COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR THEM. IF YOU HAVE ANY JUST TELL ME. YOUR HELP IS APPREACIATED. OH AND DON'T FORGET.  
IF YOU LIKE OR HATE THE STORY REVIEW AND TELL ME OR IF YOU WANT TO BE NICE TO ME BECAUSE I STAYED UP REALLY REALLY LATE TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS THEN REVIEW. THANKS. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shane turned to Connie and asked where Mitchie was. She told him to check the cabin next door where she(connie) stayed at.

He nodded and ran over there.

Shane grabbed the door handle and went to go in but something was blocking the door.

He gathered his strength and pushed the door as hard as he could but stopped when he heard someone moan in pain. He walked to the window.

Mitchie was laying in front of the door holding to a black book.

He walked back to the door to open it. He suceeded this time.

Shane knelt down to the girl on the floor. Her eyes were closed.

"Mitchie. Wake up. Your scaring me," he said with a little terror in his voice. She didn't move.

He turned her over and her arms fell. Shane fell backwards.

Mitchie's arms were covered in blood. He shook off the shock and felt for her pulse. She had one but it was faint.

Shane picked up her limp body and ran back to the mess hall where Mrs.Torres and his Uncle Brown were.

"Help!" he shouted when he got there.

Brown and Connie looked and where shocked at all the blood there.

Mrs. Torres cried out in terror for her daughter. Brown ran over and told Shane he was getting his keys for his truck and then they would head to the hospital.

When Brown got back they ran to the truck and got in.

Mrs.Torres was in the passenger seat, Brown driving, and Shane sat in the back with Mitchie in his lap.

Shane started stroking Mitchie's hair softly absentmindly. Slowly tears fell down his face. He was scared out of his mind for this girl.

'Get a hold of yourself, Shane.' Shane thought to himself. It didn't help.

The girl he liked...no..the girl he LOVED was dying on his lap. He wasn't about to start calming down the least.

The hospital came in view. Shane felt Mitchie's head try to move then stayed still.

They all got out of the truck and ran into the hospital.

2 HOURS LATER

Shane was sitting next to Mitchie's hospital bed. He was holding her hand to remind him to stay in the real world.

Shane swore in his mind that if she woke up he would tell her what he figured out about him and her.

But first she had to wake up first.

OKAY NOW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I AM REALLY DISTRACTED RIGHT NOW. I'M WANTING TO WATCH MY FAVE MOVIE BUT MY DVD PLAYER IS BROKED.(PLEASE DON'T MAKE FUN OF WORDS I USE) NOW PLEASE REVIEW BLAH BLAH BLAH SAY YOUR OPINIONS BLAH BLAH BLAH ALL THE STUFF PEOPLE SAY ALL THE TIME. OH AND IF MITCHIE WAKES UP AND I'M NOT SAYING IF SHE WILL OR NOT BUT IF SHE DOES HOW DO YOU WANT SHANE TO TELL HER HE LOVES HER? 


	6. Chapter 6

Shane sat next to Mitchie and watched her. She was still in a coma.

Shane looked at Mitchie and grabbed her small hand.

"Umm. Mitchie please wake up. I miss you, your mom misses you, and i need you," he took a breath and looked at how peaceful her face looked. "This is hard for me to say,"he started.

Mrs. Torres and Brown walked in. They kept quiet since Shane didn't notice they walked in.

He took a deep breath. "Mitchie. I have something to tell you. I'm in love with you. I love everything about you from your passion for music to your hair and how it shines in the sunlight to your brown eyes that show your emotions. I love how you bring out the best in me. Please wake up.  
We need you. God I need you," Shane said before breaking down.

Connie and Brown rushed over to him and tried to calm him down.

Connie looked at him. "I had no idea you felt that way about my daughter," she said.

He nodded his head. "I didn't either til today in the truck,"

"I had no idea either," a new voice said. They looked at the bed.

Mitchie was smiling her biggest smile and had tears in her eyes.

For a few moments it seemed like Shane and Mitchie had eyes only for each other.

Shane walked closer to Mitchie and was about to say something when Mitchie put her finger on his lip silencing him. "We'll talk after I get out of this hospital," she said.

Shane smiled and held her hand.

He was happy for two reasons. One was that Mitchie was awake and two was that he didn't have to repeat what he said.

THIS IS REALLY SHORT. I AM SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING. I AM TELLING YOU NOW THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND BACK IN CAMP. NOW IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU MIGHT LIKE TO READ IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO THEN TELL ME AND I WILL CONSIDER PUTTING IT IN THE STORY.  
PEACE AND COOKIES TO Y'ALL. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shane sat on the dock with his guitar next to him. They had gotten back to the camp from the hospital 3 days ago and Mitchie said she had to tell Shane something.

He sat there waiting for Mitchie. 

Shane looked around and saw no one coming so he grabbed his guitar and started strumming a tune that was familiar to him. He softly sung the words.

He jumped when he heard a female voice start singing with him.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing,"_ she sang.

Shane turned to see a smiling Mitchie. 

She jogged over to him and sat next to him. "So how is the man who LOVES me?" she asked.

Mitchie loved repeating that Shane loved her. 

Shane grinned at her. He put his guitar to the side and gave Mitchie a hug.

She returned it.

They looked into each others eyes when they parted. Mitchie looked away first and looked at the lake.

Shane watched her as she was humming a song. "What are you humming?" he asked.

She let a small smile grow on her face. "It's a song I've heard that I like," she responded not looking at Shane.

"Can you sing it for me?" Shane asked her. She nodded and cleared her throat.

"_Like strawberry wine,_

_seventeen,_

_the hot July moon we saw everything._

_My first taste of love._

_Whoa Bittersweet._

_The rain on the vine._

_Like strawberry wine," _Mitchie sang then stopped and looked at her hands.

Shane used one hand to grab one her small hands and used the other to lift her face to look at him.

"Let's make a deal. I have something I want to give you and you have something to tell me. So let me give you your gift then tell me what you want to say," Shane said.

Mitchie nodded.

'Here we go,' he thought. 

He leaned forward and slowly and softly pressed his lips to hers. He was about to pull back when Mitchie grabbed his face and pulled him back into another kiss. Mitchie felt Shane lick her lip so she opened her mouth.

When they needed air they came apart.

All Shane said was whoa.

Then he nearly fainted when he heard Mitchie say,

"I'm Pregnant." 

**HERE IS A CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT BEING SHORT. IT KINDA BOTHERS ME. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchie watched as Shane sat there dumbfounded by her news.

Finally he looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked her.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated and watched Shane's shocked and confused face.

"But. But…I just k-k-kissed you though," Shane said. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open wide. (I couldn't resist writing that)

"It wasn't the kiss. It's someone else's," she whispered lightly. Shane barely heard what she said. 

"Is it your dads?" he asked her while avoiding her hazel eyes. He heard a small cry escape her throat.

"No," she again whispered. Shane looked up with confusion. "Whose is its then?" Shane really wanted to know.

"I don't know. I feel like some cheap 2 cent whore," Mitchie said. He spotted a few small tears roll down her face before she turned from him.

"You're not a whore Mitchie. Its not your fault don't blame yourself," Shane told her and pulled her into a hug.

She shrugged out of the hug and took a couple steps away before turning to Shane.

He saw the tears streaking her face. "I want to be alone right now," she said and ran away.

Shane sighed and fell to the ground lying on his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitchie walked towards her cabin, thinking about Shane. Her mind was in a whirlwind.

Why did he kiss her? Did he really love her? She stopped and shook her head. After what she just told him, he was bound to hate her for the rest of their lives.

She opened her cabin door and noticed Caitlyn on her bed with her back facing Mitcie.

"Caitlyn? What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn turned around with tears streaming down her face. In her hands, she held an open black book. THE black book.

Mitchie's breath halted as her eyes stared at the book. "Where did you get that?"

Caitlyn shook her head and threw the book on the bed in front of her.

"When were you going to tell me? Why would you do this to yourself Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. Tears poured out of her eyes.

Mitchie stood there speechless. Caitlyn walked towards the door.

"Caitlyn, don't go," Mitchie pleaded. She grabbed her arm but Caitlyn pulled it out of her grip.

"I need some fresh air." Then she walked out of the cabin.

**Hey look!! I finally updated the story. Sorry for the long wait. I forgot all about my fanfiction stories. I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
